bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kinetoscope
Looking for Kinetoscopes... and vistas Does anyone know where the sterilization kinetoscope is located? I can't seem to find it anywhere! What are you talking about? And whom might you be? ZanyDragon (talk) 05:40, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :He's talking about Columbia to Sterilize Dimwits and Defectives!. It is called "Columbia_to_Sterilize.bik" in the game files. —[[User:Mainframe98|'Mainframe98']] talk·'blog'·''' ' 10:22, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ::This is very strange. I've been trying to find the title poster for that Kinetoscope, but it's not present in the textures. On top of that, it's not mentioned in most game guides. This may be a removed Kinetoscope. I'll try extracting again later if I made a mistake with the textures. UpgradeTech (talk) 21:42, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmmm the Sightseer achievement requires all the Telescopes and Kinetoscopes be used. Several game guides say that there's only 37. There are 11 Telescopes, supposedly leaving 26 Kinetoscopes. :::But I'm counting 29 on this page for Infinite. UpgradeTech (talk) 21:52, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::@Upgrade: ::::I don't think we reported on the wiki which kinetoscopes appear twice or more in-game, hence the difference in numbers. I have 26 Kinetoscopes and 12 telescopes listed on the official strategy guide, and it only shows the first time of each Kinetscopes' apperance in-game. Just saying, most of the guides found on the internet are rubbish and copy each other. Pauolo (talk) 22:10, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I looked through a couple Youtube videos that show all the Kinetoscopes. The only game guide that mentions "Columbia to Sterilize Dimwits and Defectives!" is here. It says it's in The Factory near the Telescope. ''Telescope 7: After fighting off the Vox Populi and a nearby Handyman, look for an ethereal Tesla Coil next to a bulb. The telescope is just past the light bulb, near the railing of the platform. Kinetoscope 23 (Columbia to Sterilize Dimwits and Defectives!): At the end of the Factory, right before you fight Jeremiah Fink. Again, this one’s pretty hard to miss - it’s between the tear and near a collection of electronic equipment. I replayed the checkpoint and I can't find any Kinetoscope in that area. Since all the videos on Youtube are the same length (0:28) with not entering the Kinetoscope animation, I believe that people just ripped the .bik video file from the game. Coupled with no trace of the texture to be found, I'm going to say that this Kinetoscope was removed. UpgradeTech (talk) 03:52, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :"Visit Battleship Bay" also appears to be a removed Kinetoscope. This might explain part of the number discrepancy. UpgradeTech (talk) 06:15, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Checking the strategy guide, "Battleship Bay" is indeed in Battleship Bay (no mention of a "Visit Battleship Bay"), on the other side of the wall where Booker spots the First Lady poster and comments about stealing it. As for the "Columbia to Sterilize Dimwits and Defectives," I didn't find it anywhere in the book. Pauolo (talk) 08:41, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :::"Battleship Bay" and "Visit Battleship Bay" are two different videos. "Battleship Bay" is a silent William R. Foreman film while "Visit Battleship Bay" shows shots from the actual Battleship Bay, but includes things that are in Soldier's Field such as the Duke and Dimwit Stage and the ice cream parlor. UpgradeTech (talk) 09:05, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yup, I checked the video. I must have not noticed it before when I read the .bik files. /: Pauolo (talk) 09:25, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Separate pages Shouldn't this page and the Need to Know Theater have separate links for each Kinetoscope? It would be more consistent with how the Audio Dairy and Voxophone pages are handled. UpgradeTech (talk) 22:32, May 8, 2015 (UTC)